Monster
by Luna QueenBlossom
Summary: [AU] Nuevo hogar, nueva vida, nuevas personas y también... ¿Nuevas criaturas? Después de la repentina muerte de sus padres, Kaoru, Dai y Shou Matsubara, Momoko y Kuriko Akatsutsumi, junto con Miyako Gotokuji, tienen que mudarse para quedar bajo la protección de su abuela Kyoko. Su nuevo pueblo esconde muchos secretos que poco a poco descubrirán. Parejas:ContrapartesxContrapartes
1. Prologo

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenecen

_En cursiva aparecerán los pensamientos_

**En negritas son recuerdos o flash backs**

•Cambio de escenario•

Summary: [AU] Nuevo hogar, nueva vida, nuevas personas y también... ¿Nuevas criaturas? Después de la repentina muerte de sus padres, Kaoru, Dai y Shou Matsubara, Momoko y Kuriko Akatsutsumi, junto con Miyako Gotokuji, tienen que mudarse para quedar bajo la protección de su abuela Kyoko. Su nuevo pueblo esconde muchos secretos que poco a poco descubrirán. Parejas Principales: Contrapartes x Contrapartes. Parejas Secundarias: DaiXMiko, KenXKuriko

* * *

_**MONSTER**_

•••**Prólogo•••**

Era una tormentosa noche de verano, rayos iluminaban el cielo y el sonido ensordecedor de los truenos llenaba la casa.

La luz de un rayo iluminó en una pequeña habitación la figura de una joven de cabellos naranjas y ojos rosas. Estaba sentada en una cama con algunas mantas cubriendo la mitad de su cuerpo. Su respiración era agitada. Otro rayo y el sonido de un trueno hicieron presencia, sobresaltando así a la joven.

El golpeteo de la puerta la distrajo, miró hacia la entrada y suspiró

-¿Quién es?...- preguntó la ojirosa

-Soy yo. Lamento si te desperté, Momoko. Es sólo que no puedo dormir, la tormenta no me deja...- dijo una voz femenina al otro lado de la puerta -Se que dirás que soy una infantil... Pero tengo miedo...-

-Tranquila Miyako, puedes pasar...- dijo la pelinaranja

La puerta se abrió dando paso a una joven rubia de ojos celestes. Traía puesto un camisón azul pastel, de tirantes, a medio muslo. Abrazaba un pequeño peluche en forma de pulpo.

Se acercó a la cama de la joven llamada Momoko y se sentó

-Tu hermana y Kaoru duermen profundamente... Supongo que los chicos también...- habló con una leve sonrisa -Aún no puedo creer que haya pasado esto...- agregó con pesar mientras la pequeña sonrisa en su rostro se borraba

-Yo tampoco Miyako, pero saldremos adelante como siempre...- dijo la chica de orbes rosas con una pequeña sonrisa, sin embargo sus ojos mostraban tristeza

-Sé que ha pasado poco desde nuestra última pijamada pero... ¿Podría dormir contigo?- preguntó tímidamente la rubia

La pelinaranja asintió y la joven que respondía al nombre de Miyako se acomodó en la cama.

Ambas chicas quedaron de espaldas. Cerraron los ojos con la esperanza de conciliar el sueño.

Otro rayo iluminó la casa mientras las gotas de lluvia caían cual diluvio, anunciando que la tormentosa noche no acabaría pronto.

* * *

Luna aquí.

¿Qué puedo decir? La idea de escribir esta historia rondó por mi cabeza durante semanas.

Espero les agrade la nueva historia, si no, no importa

Besos, Luna


	2. All too well

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenecen

_En cursiva aparecerán los pensamientos_

**En negritas son recuerdos o flash backs**

•Cambio de escenario•

* * *

•••**ALL TOO WELL**•••

_"Lo recuerdo todo muy bien"-Taylor Swift_

-En verdad, lo siento...- dijo con sinceridad una mujer de cabello rubio ondulado y buena figura. Se encontraba en el interior de una camioneta, iba conduciéndola

-¿Porque? ¿Por el jodido hecho de tener que mudarnos, olvidándonos por completo de nuestras vidas aquí ó por la inexplicable y repentina muerte de nuestros padres?- preguntó de mala manera un joven de cabello verde oscuro y ojos verdes. Se encontraba sentado en el asiento del copiloto

Una joven de cabello negro, un poco alborotado, ojos del mismo color que el chico, y un niño de cabello verde oscuro con las puntas hacia arriba y ojos iguales a los otros dos, lo miraban con tristeza

-Entiendo como te sientes Dai... Pero tus padres junto con tus tíos tenían una petición... Si algo les pasaba, ustedes se irían con su abuela Kyoko... Como amiga de la familia, haré que se cumpla...- habló la mujer mirándolo con compasión

El chico llamado Dai bufó molesto girando su vista hacia la ventana. Después su expresión cambio a una llena de tristeza.

La chica de orbes verdes volteó su vista hacia los asientos de atrás, ahí se encontraban dos chicas y una niña. Las tres tenían un semblante triste

Una de las chicas era Momoko y la otra era Miyako.

La niña tenía el cabello de un castaño muy pálido y ojos naranjas

La joven pelinegra les sonrió levemente y ellas regresaron el gesto del mismo modo. Volvió a girar su vista hacia Dai y suspiró.

Una pequeña llovizna cubrió el camino. Ninguno de los que se encontraban en la camioneta hablaban.

El trayecto duró 5 horas, los jóvenes lograron ver un anunció que decía "Bienvenidos a Mystical Ville". Los pasajeros del vehículo suspiraron. Definitivamente, ya no estaban en su hogar.

La mujer continuó conduciendo hasta llegar a una pequeña mansión victoriana de colores un poco oscuros.

La mujer bajó de la camioneta, los jóvenes y los niños lo hicieron después. Todos tenían los ojos rojos, y restos de lágrimas en sus rostros. Sacaron sus respectivas pertenencias de la cajuela, se tomaron de las manos y comenzaron a caminar hacia la entrada.

En la puerta ya los esperaba una mujer de edad avanzada, ojos azules cubiertos por unas gafas, y cabello gris con un pequeño mechón rubio.

Les sonrió un poco y los recién llegados devolvieron el gesto. El pequeño ojiverde y la pequeña ojinaranja se lanzaron hacia ella para abrazarla mientras soltaban unas pequeñas lágrimas

La mujer acarició sus cabezas con dulzura

-Todo estará bien, mis pequeños...- dijo dándole un beso a cada uno en sus cabezitas

Entraron a la enorme casa y pasaron directamente a la sala. La mujer rubia saludó a la anciana con un beso en la mejilla

-El camión de mudanzas traerá las cosas pronto...- dijo la rubia -Cuanto lo siento, señora Kyoko...- murmuró con tristeza en su voz

La mujer suspiró pesadamente y asintió con un brillo de tristeza en sus ojos

-Gracias Linda...- dijo la anciana

La rubia asintió, se despidió de aquellos chicos que acababa de dejar y se retiró.

* * *

Pasaron un par de horas, los jóvenes y los niños habían sido llevados a donde serían sus respectivas habitaciones. Dai y el pequeño niño compartían su habitación. Acomodaban sus cosas en silencio. Podían escucharse los sollozos de alguien...

-Todo estará bien, Shou. Yo cuidaré de ti y de Kaoru ahora- dijo el joven acercándose al niño, estiró su dedo meñique

-¿Lo prometes?- preguntó el pequeño ojiverde tomando con su meñique el dedo de su hermano

-Lo prometo...- dijo Dai con una leve sonrisa

* * *

Las chicas se encontraban en la ahora habitación de la pequeña ojinaranja. Ella era abrazada por la ojirosa.

-No puedo creerlo... Ha pasado una semana desde ese día...- dijo la pelinegra mirando hacia afuera por la ventana

La chica rubia puso una mano sobre su hombro

-Kaoru... Estoy segura de que saldremos adelante...- dijo la pelinaranja

-Eso espero...- murmuró la ojiverde con su vista fija en una extraña mansión vecina

-Chicos... ¡La cena está lista!- gritó Kyoko desde el comedor dirigiéndose en general

Todos bajaron de sus habitaciones en dirección al comedor. Cenaron en silencio hasta que la mujer habló.

-He arreglado todo para que asistan a la escuela de aquí... Cuando sientan que están listos...-

-Muchas gracias, abuela...- dijo Miyako sonriendo ligeramente

-Recuerden, como primos deben cuidarse entre ustedes...- dijo la anciana un poco seria

Los chicos asintieron

Al terminar, cada uno se retiró a su respectiva habitación.

* * *

Miyako cepillaba sus dientes en su baño personal. Miró su reflejo en el espejo unas pequeñas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas al recordar algo...

**Flash Back**

**-¿Es necesario que vayan todos?- preguntó Miyako un poco preocupada **

**-Claro cariño, necesitamos ver como se encuentra la abuela...- respondió una bella mujer rubia de ojos violetas -No te preocupes volveremos pronto-**

**-Tu madre tiene razón, mientras tanto te quedarás en la casa de tu prima Kaoru...- dijo un hombre apuesto de cabellos rubios y ojos azules -Obedeces a Dai...-**

**Ambos adultos le dieron un beso en la mejilla y se subieron a un vehículo junto con sus tíos...**

**Fin del Flash Back**

Esa había sido la última vez que vio a sus padres con vida...

Más lágrimas salieron de los ojos de aquella joven rubia, aún no podía creer eso...

Había tantas cosas que decirles, tanto por hacer, tanto por ver, tanto por que vivir.

Y le habían arrebatado lo que más quería en el mundo...

Se limpió los restos de sus lágrimas y se fue su cama sollozando. Se acostó deseando que todo eso fuera una horrible pesadilla, pero algo en su interior decía que eso era la cruda realidad.

* * *

En la habitación contigua, la joven ojirosa miraba el cielo oscuro por la ventana. Sus ojos estaban un poco enrojecidos, debido al llanto que había liberado hace unos minutos.

Se arrepentía de cada pelea, cada contestación, cada grosería que le había hecho a sus padres. Sollozó un poco. Giró la vista hacia su cama, ahí se encontraba su pequeña hermana. Dormía con una expresión de tristeza en el rostro y una lagrima bajó por su mejilla derecha. Momoko se acercó, depositó un beso en la frente de Kuriko y se acostó a un lado de ella.

* * *

Kaoru estaba llorando como nunca en su vida lo había hecho. No le gustaba que la vieran llorar, por eso se había refugiado en su nueva habitación. La falta de sus padres, pero sobretodo de su papá la había dejado destrozada

Se preguntaba que clase de persona o personas los habían lastimado con tal fuerza y porque. Tanto sus padres como sus tíos eran buenas personas

Más lágrimas salieron hasta que se durmió del cansancio.

* * *

Holis!, Luna aquí.

Esperando que les guste el primer cap ^^

Agradezco sus follows, favs y por supuesto, sus reviews:

Spectrum Girl: Muchas gracias por tu review! :)

Lu-chan 23: Muchas gracias por tu review! C: aquí esta la continuación

I'm the darkness: Muchas gracias por tu review! C:

SuperDash1: Muchas gracias por tu review! C: Lo sé, Miyako es adorable n.n

Kaoru Magaly Buttercup: Muchas gracias por tu review! C: y gracias por desear la continuación n.n

Ya saben; reclamos, dudas, sugerencias, tomatazos, se aceptan ;)

Besos, Luna


	3. Eyes on Fire

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenecen

_En cursiva aparecerán los pensamientos_

**En negritas son recuerdos o flash backs**

•Cambio de escenario•

* * *

•••**EYES ON FIRE**•••

_"Ojos en el fuego, tu columna está ardiendo, cayendo cualquier enemigo con mi mirada"- Blue Foundation_

Después de una larga y pesada semana, la nueva familia trataba de disfrutar el domingo en el jardín de la casa; Los Matsubara jugaban fútbol y eran observados por las Akatsutsumi y Gotokuji mientras que la señora Kyoko regaba sus bien cuidadas flores

Una limusina negra muy siniestra pasó por la calle.

Miraron profundamente el vehículo hasta que entró a la extraña mansión que había observado Kaoru con anterioridad

-¿Quién es?- preguntó Kuriko llena de curiosidad

Su abuela suspiró -Son los Him, una de las familias con mayor influencia aquí- respondió volviendo su vista hacia sus flores

El resto siguió en sus actividades, a excepción de la rubia quien aún miraba la mansión vecina.

La tarde pasó rápidamente y cuando menos lo notaron, ya había anochecido. Cada uno se retiró a su habitación.

Miyako miró por la ventana hacia la enorme mansión vecina. Vio salir a un guapo chico. Tenía cabello café cobrizo y ojos negros, se veía molesto. En cuanto le perdió de vista, se acostó.

* * *

•Al día siguiente•

Los 6 primos se encontraban desayunando mientras su abuela les preparaba un pequeño almuerzo

-El autobús no tardará en pasar...- dijo la abuela dirigiéndose a los jóvenes -Yo me encargaré de llevar a Shou y a Kuriko a la escuela-

-Gracias abuela- dijo Momoko dejando sus platos y los del resto en el fregadero. Ella y sus primos salieron a esperar el autobús. De nuevo la limusina siniestra pasó por la calle y un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de las chicas.

El autobús llegó y Dai fue el primero en subir seguido de Kaoru, Momoko y Miyako. Como era de esperarse, todos los pasajeros los veían de arriba a abajo.

Los cuatro se sentaron atrás: los Matsubara de un lado, Momoko y Miyako de otro.

Finalmente el trayecto terminó y los alumnos comenzaron a bajar.

-Tenemos que ir por los horarios...- dijo Dai comenzando a caminar

Kaoru suspiró con resignación y siguió a su hermano junto con la ojirosa.

La rubia notó que la limusina se encontraba en la escuela. Miró con curiosidad

-¡Apúrate Miyako, o te perderás!- gritó Momoko mirando a su prima. La ojiazul apresuró el paso y llegó hasta sus primas

De la limusina que hace unos minutos había observado la joven rubia, bajaron tres chicos realmente apuestos

Uno era de cabello rubio con las puntas hacia los lados, de ojos azules y buen cuerpo.

Otro era de cabello negro atado en una pequeña coleta, ojos de un verde un poco más oscuro que el esmeralda y con muy buena presencia

El último tenía cabello naranja un poco arriba de los hombros, ojos rojos y demasiado atractivo. Traía puesta una gorra roja

-Muchas gracias Alfred- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa

-De nada jóvenes, hasta luego- dijo un señor mayor mientras encendía el vehículo y se iba

Los tres chicos comenzaron a caminar

-No puedo creer que papá haya estado de acuerdo con Valentine...-murmuró el ojirojo con molestia

-Ya Brick, sabes que ese imbécil siempre se sale con la suya- dijo el azabache en el mismo tono

El rubio los miró con comprensión

* * *

•Servicios Escolares•

-Bien me toca en el otro extremo del edificio, las veo en la hora del almuerzo- dijo Dai despidiéndose de su hermana y sus primas

Las tres chicas comenzaron a caminar en busca de su salón de clases. Tenían la enorme fortuna de ser de la misma edad y estar en el mismo grupo

-No entraré a clases- comentó la ojiverde sin importancia

-Pero Kaoru, es el primer día...- le reprochó Momoko

-No haré nada de todos modos- contestó la pelinegra con los brazos cruzados. Comenzó a caminar en dirección a la salida

La ojirosa negó con la cabeza mientras Miyako la miraba sin expresión. Ambas entraron al salón seguidas de una joven de cabello rizado, castaño y ojos rojizos, las miró de arriba a abajo con superioridad.

* * *

•Afuera de la escuela•

Kaoru tenía colocados sus audífonos. Quería relajarse un poco y era más que obvio que la clase de Álgebra no la ayudaría. Se sentó cerca de las raíces de un árbol.

Miró al cielo nublado con un poco de nostalgia y bajo la mirada. Giró su vista hacia un joven pelinegro realmente apuesto. Era uno de los chicos que habían bajado de la limusina.

Lo miró con intriga, el joven tenía sus auriculares puestos, igual que ella.

El chico giró su vista hacia ella y los dos pares de ojos verdes se encontraron.

La mirada de aquel chico intimidó a Kaoru, pero no lo suficiente para que ella bajara la vista.

Se miraron por un largo tiempo hasta que la pelinegra bajó su vista hacia el suelo, sin percatarse de que el chico la seguía mirando intensamente

* * *

•Al otro lado del edificio•

El mayor de los Matsubara buscaba su salón después de dejar algunas cosas en su casillero.

Tocó la puerta de un salón y esta se abrió dejando ver a un hombre calvo de lentes

-¿Puedo ayudarte?- preguntó con amabilidad

El chico por respuesta mostró su nuevo horario

-Ah, eres el nuevo. Pasa, busca un asiento- dijo el maestro dejándolo pasar

El chico comenzó a buscar un asiento vacío y encontró uno en medio del aula. El maestro comenzó a anotar algunas cosas en el pizarrón.

Dai le dedicó una rápida mirada a sus ahora compañeros. Su vista se detuvo en una hermosa joven de piel clara, ojos lilas y cabello castaño. Se encontraba un poco apartada del resto.

Le llamó mucho la atención, parecía no hablar con nadie. Su mirada estaba fija en el pizarrón.

Sus miradas se encontraron por unos segundos

* * *

•Escuela Primaria de Mystical Ville•

-Vendré a las 2:00 pm por ustedes. Disfruten su día- dijo Kyoko mientras miraba como sus dos pequeños nietos entraban a la escuela

-¿Así que ustedes son los pequeños nuevos?- preguntó una mujer de cabellos lilas con una sonrisa -Bien, yo soy Mizo y seré su profesora. Pasen-

Los dos niños entraron al salón un poco nerviosos

-Chicos, este año tendremos dos alumnos nuevos: Kuriko Akatsutsumi y Shou Matsubara- anunció la profesora con una sonrisa

-Hola Kuriko y Shou- coreó el resto de los alumnos

-Traténlos bien... Chicos, pueden sentarse ahí- sugirió la profesora señalando un par de asientos situados atrás.

La ojinaranja y el ojiverde se dirigieron a sus nuevos lugares. La señorita Mizo giró hacia pizarrón y comenzó a escribir algunos ejercicios matemáticos.

Kuriko se percató de un niño de cabello negro y ojos de un azul casi negro

-Hola soy Kuriko, ¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó la ojinaranja alegremente extendiendo su mano hacia el, sobresaltandolo y ganándose una mirada curiosa de su primo

* * *

•Salón de clases, Mystic High•

Momoko y Miyako se habían sentado juntas. Eran observadas por el resto de sus compañeros, cosa que les incomodaba.

La profesora de la materia llegó al salón presentándose con los alumnos.

Un trío de alumnos entró segundos después que ella; eran cierto rubio, pelinaranja y castaño.

Se sentaron en los asientos de atrás

-Mmmm... Parece que hay sangre nueva.- comentó con malicia el chico de cabello café cobrizo mirando con malicia a la ojirosa y la rubia

-Valentine...- reprochó el rubio de ojos azules

-Cálmate Boomer, sólo bromeaba- dijo el castaño sin quitar el tono de malicia

-Más te vale, o te meterás en problemas...- habló Brick un poco molesto

-Como digas... Pero no me vas a negar que se ven deliciosas- dijo Valentine con morbosidad

Boomer miró al par de chicas que anotaban algunas cosas en sus libretas

Centró su vista en la joven rubia que tenía una linda sonrisa. Se veían tan inocente e indefensa, una criatura como ella debería ser:

¿Aprovechada o protegida?...

* * *

Holis!, Luna aquí.

Esperando que les guste el primer cap ^^

Agradezco sus follows, favs y por supuesto, sus reviews:

SuperDash1: Muchas gracias por tu review! C: Si, a todos les hacen falta sus padres :(

Shinku kitsune: Muchas gracias por tu review! C: Tenía ganas de que hubiera un lazo familiar entre ellos C:

Kaoru Magaly Buttercup: Muchas gracias por tu review! C: y gracias por esperar la continuación n.n pronto vendrá

I'm the darkness: Muchas gracias por tu review! C: Si, supongo que perder a tus padres sería muy doloroso u.u

Leyendo 9999999999: Muchas gracias por tu review! C: Si el principio es un poco triste u.u

Lu-chan 23: Muchas gracias por tu review! C: Pronto vendrá el romance n.n

Luci-Sella: Muchas gracias por tu review! C: y aquí está la conti

AnimeGirl260: Muchas gracias por tu review! C: y claro que seguiré escribiendo esta historia

Ya saben; reclamos, dudas, sugerencias, tomatazos, se aceptan ;)

Besos, Luna


	4. With you in my head

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenecen

_En cursiva aparecerán los pensamientos_

**En negritas son recuerdos o flash backs**

•Cambio de escenario•

* * *

•••WITH YOU IN MY HEAD•••

_"Contigo en mi cabeza, Contigo en mi cabeza..." UNKLE ft The Black Angels_

-Boomer, ¿Me estás escuchando?- preguntó Brick mirando al rubio

Boomer giró su vista hacia su alrededor. Tan ocupado había estado observando a la chica rubia que no se dio cuenta de que la mitad del grupo se había ido a la siguiente clase.

Incluso Valentine se había ido

-Perdón, ¿Qué era lo que decías?- preguntó el ojiazul esperando no recibir una reprimenda por no escuchar al ojirojo

Brick suspiró mirando al cielo. Giró su vista hacia donde minutos antes Boomer tenía fija la mirada

Negó con la cabeza riendo

-¿Enserio?- preguntó el ojirojo sin dejar de reír

-No es lo que piensas, Brick. Es sólo que... Nunca la había visto- se excusó Boomer. En cierto punto era verdad, como nunca antes la había visto, Miyako había atraído su atención. Pero no exactamente por ser nueva.

-¿No oíste? SON NUEVAS- habló el pelinaranja mientras negaba con la cabeza. -Espero que Butch si entre a clases- agregó cambiando el tema

Brick y Boomer comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida del salón.

En eso el ojirojo chocó con una chica, provocando que sus libros y los de ella cayeran

-Lo siento...- se disculpó Brick agachándose a recoger los libros

-No, yo lo siento- dijo cierta joven pelinaranja imitando la acción

En eso, los ojos de ambos jóvenes se encontraron por unos segundos que parecieron eternidades

La mirada roja de Brick se conectó con la mirada rosa de Momoko

-Fue mi culpa...- dijo la chica tomando sus libros y comenzó a caminar. Sentía sus mejillas arder, más no sabía el porque

-¿Sucede algo, Momoko?- preguntó Miyako mirando a su prima

-Nada, no te preocupes- respondió la ojirosa

El ojirojo la miró por un largo rato. Nunca había visto un par de ojos como aquellos. Tan hermosos e inocentes...

* * *

•Al otro lado del Edificio•

Ya era la segunda clase, Dai seguía observando a la joven ojilila

¿Qué era lo que tenía esa chica?

¿Qué la hacía tan atrayente?

El peli-verde trató de concentrarse en la clase, tendría después más tiempo para conocer a la joven.

El deseaba conocerla y tenía que lograrlo.

* * *

•De regreso con las chicas•

Momoko y Miyako se encontraron con Kaoru, quien venía caminando lentamente hacia ellas

-¿Dónde te metiste?- preguntó la ojirosa con aire de reproche

-Sólo estaba escuchando música afuera, no hice nada malo.- respondió la ojiverde encogiéndose de hombros

Las tres chicas entraron al salón que les correspondía

La profesora se encontraba anotando algunas cosas en el pizarrón

Hubo golpeteo en la puerta y la mujer se acercó a abrir

-Jóvenes, deberían saber que la clase comienza exactamente a las 9. Por ser el primer día los dejaré pasar...- dijo la profesora en forma de regaño

Entraron Brick y Boomer seguidos de Valentine y un joven pelinegro que Kaoru reconoció

Un pequeño escalofrío recorrió su espalda y volvió su vista hacia el ftente

-Butch, es un milagro que nos honres con tu presencia en esta clase...- dijo el ojiazul con burla dirigiéndose al pelinegro

-Jajaja, muy gracioso, Boomer- dijo el ojiverde sentándose en un pupitre mientras miraba de reojo a Kaoru

A penas la había visto afuera, supo que ella no era como las otras chicas...

* * *

•Primaria de Mystical Ville•

La hora del almuerzo había comenzado. Shou y Kuriko estaban sentados en una pequeña banca mientras comían el delicioso almuerzo que su abuela les había preparado

La ojinaranja observaba al niño que había conocido hace unas horas. Se encontraba en un columpio. Solitario y sin compañía

-¿Por qué nadie le habla a Ken?- preguntó la niña a su primo

El ojiverde se encogió de hombros

-Oí que muchos niños del salón dicen que es raro...- respondió Shou mirando a Ken -Yo no lo veo así...-

-Vamos con él...- dijo Kuriko comenzando a caminar seguida de su primo

-Hola Ken-kun- saludó la ojinaranja con una sonrisa mientras el ojiverde lo saludaba con la mano

El pequeño pelinegro se sorprendió pero sonrió

-Hola Kuriko, Shou...-

-¿Podemos sentarnos contigo?- preguntó el menor de los Matsubara

-Claro, si quieren...- respondió Ken

Kuriko y Shou se sentaron en otros columpios

-¿Tienes hermanos Ken?- preguntó el pequeño ojiverde

-No, sólo vivo con mi padre...- respondió el pelinegro

-¿Y en dónde vives?- preguntó la ojinaranja

-Un poco lejos de aquí...- respondió Ken un poco nervioso

-Ya veo... ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?- continuó preguntando Kuriko

-Desde que nací...- respondió Ken con una sonrisa

-Nosotros nos acabamos de mudar hace una semana- dijo Shou del mismo modo -Podríamos ser amigos...-

Y así, una pequeña conversación surgió entre esos tres niños en lo que duraba el recreo

* * *

•Mystic High, Cafetería•

La tan esperada hora del descanso había llegado. Los alumnos comenzaron a sentarse.

Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru se sentaron en una mesa algo apartada mientras esperaban a Dai

Mientras tanto, el mayor de los Matsubara caminaba sin perder de vista a la joven castaña

-¡Hey, Dai!- escuchó la voz de su hermana y giró su vista y comenzó a caminar hacia ella

Alborotó el cabello de sus primas en modo de saludó, después el de Kaoru

-¿Cómo les va?- preguntó sentándose

-Pues bien, nada malo hasta el momento- respondió Miyako con una sonrisa

-Me alegra que así sea- dijo el ojiverde sonriendo -No lo duden, si tienen problemas, me avisan ¿Eh?-

Las tres chicas asintieron

* * *

Boomer, Brick y Butch caminaban en dirección a una mesa cuando el rubio chocó con alguien

-Lo siento, no era mi...- comenzó a disculparse el ojiazul

-Vaya vaya, es Boomer, el bebito de los Him- dijo con un burla un joven con cabellos de un rubio un poco más oscuro que el de Boomer, ojos color zafiro y buena presencia

El menor de los Him lo miró con odio

Brick y Butch se hicieron a un lado y comenzaron a dirigirse a una mesa

-¿Qué rayos quieres, Cody?- preguntó Boomer molesto

-Que te fijes por donde vas, sanguijuela- dijo el recién llegado con superioridad

-El que debe fijarse eres tú, estúpido perro- contraatacó Boomer

-Mucho cuidado con lo que dices. Mi familia y yo vimos lo que hizo Valentine hace poco...- dijo Cody con malicia

Boomer tensó su mandíbula

-No querrás que todos en Mystical se enterén de ustedes...- dijo Cody con superioridad

-Más te vale no abrir el hocico, sus sucios secretos también podrían ser revelados...- dijo Boomer mirando retadoramente al chico

-Tú no tienes pruebas, nosotros si...- finalizó el rubio de ojos zafiros -Nos vemos, bebito...-

Boomer apretó los puños y se dirigió con sus hermanos. Se sentó a un lado de Brick

-¿Qué te dijo?- preguntó Butch

-Se los diré en casa...- dijo el rubio con cara de pocos amigos

A la mesa llegaron dos chicas

-Hola chicos, Hola Bricky- saludó con tono meloso una joven de cabello esponjado y ojos rojizos

-Hola Himeko- dijo el pelinaranja con tono monótono mientras sus hermanos la saludaban con la mano

-Hola chicos, ¿Cómo les fue en su primer día?- preguntó amablemente la bella joven de ojos lilas y largo cabello castaño

-Todo bien, Miko. Hasta que Cody "Pulgas" apareció...- dijo Boomer con molestia

-Tranquilo, todo se arreglará- dijo la joven ojilila alborotando el cabello del rubio. Ella quería a esos tres chicos como hermanos

-Mi hermana tiene razón. Todo se arreglará... ¿No lo crees, Brick?- preguntó Himeko con tono meloso mientras se colgaba del brazo del ojirojo

-Si lo creo- respondió el pelinaranja quitando a Himeko de su brazo en forma brusca

Miko negó con la cabeza. Su hermana no podía ser más parecida a un chicle.

-Hola preciosidades, ¿Cómo están?- dijo Valentine en tono coqueto mientras se sentaba en medio de Himeko y Miko

-Muy bien, gracias- respondió orgullosa la chica de ojos rojizos mientras que la ojilila rodó los ojos con fastidio

El chico de cabello cobrizo puso un brazo alrededor de ella

-Bien hasta que apareciste- dijo Miko quitando el brazo de Valentine

Pronto sintió la mirada de alguien en ella. Y se encontró con un par de bellos ojos verde esmeralda. El la estaba observando

Giró su vista rápidamente. Por primera vez, la ojilila se sentía como presa y no como depredador

* * *

Holis! Luna aquí

Agradeciendo los follows, favs y sus reviews n.n

_roxy-chan94_: Muchas gracias por tu review! C: Claro que continuaré esta historia

_AnimeGirl260_: Muchas gracias por tu review! C: Respondo tu duda: No, no tienen sus poderes n.n Me alegra que la historia te guste

_Nogizaka Haruka_: Muchas gracias por tu review! C: Me alegra que te guste la historia

_Kaoru Magaly Buttercup_: Muchas gracias por tu review! C: En verdad lo siento por tardar u.u haré lo posible por actualizar pronto :)

_SuperDash1_: Muchas gracias por tu review! C: Aquí esta la continuación n.n trataré de apurarme para actualizar pronto

_Dumah Djim_: Muchas gracias por tu review! C: me alegra que te guste la historia. Y actualizo por ti n.n

_I'm the darkness_: Muchas gracias por tu review! C: Si, Kuriko y Ken se conocieron n.n ¿Qué comes, qué adivinas? Me has leído la mente sobre la naturaleza de los chicos x3

_loca-totalmente_: Muchas gracias por tu review! C: Has adivinado n.n Por supuesto que habrá triángulos amorosos. Poco a poco se irán viendo.

_Luci-sella_: Muchas gracias por tu review! C: Si Kuriko encontró a Ken. Era obvio que Dai se fijaría en Miko x3

_MariLuji_: Muchas gracias por tu review! C: aquí está la conti n.n

Hago una pregunta: ¿Les gusta que agradezca sus reviews?

Ya saben: reclamos, dudas, sugerencias, tomatazos; se aceptan n.n

_Besos, Luna_


	5. Curiosity

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenecen

_En cursiva aparecerán los pensamientos_

**En negritas son recuerdos o flash backs**

•Cambio de escenario•

* * *

•••CURIOSITY•••

Parte I

_"Pero la curiosidad nunca me dejará ir"- Carly Rae Jepsen_

Después de algunas horas, el primer día de clases había llegado a su fin. Momoko, Miyako, Kaoru y Dai caminaban hacia su hogar

-¿No te metiste en problemas, verdad?- preguntó el peli-verde dirigiéndose a su hermana

-No...- respondió la azabache mientras la pelinaranja y la ojiazul rodaban los ojos

-Deberíamos salir... Pasear un rato- comentó la rubia tratando de desviar el tema

-¿Por qué no?- respondió Dai con una sonrisa

-A propósito, ¿Por que estabas tan distraído ésta mañana?- preguntó Momoko a su primo mientras Kaoru le miraba con curiosidad

El chico se puso nervioso -No... No lo estaba...- mintió mientras recordaba como trataba de acercarse a la joven de ojos lilas si éxito

Su hermana lo miraba dudosa

* * *

•Afuera de la primaria de Mystical Ville•

-Hicimos un nuevo amigo- comentaba Shou mientras caminaba tomado de la mano de su abuela

-¿Enserio? Me alegra mucho saber eso- dijo Kyoko con sonrisa.

-Se llama Ken Kitazawa, es un chico muy lindo- habló Kuriko con una sonrisa quien caminaba adelante

-Creo que he escuchado ese nombre alguna vez...- dijo la mujer pensativa.

Al llegar a casa, los jóvenes ya se encontraban en ella. Kyoko sirvió la comida

-Abuelita, ¿podríamos salir un rato después de comer? Sólo iremos a caminar- habló Miyako

La mujer pareció pensarlo

-Sólo no regresen tarde...- dijo un poco preocupada

-No te preocupes Abuela, no lo haremos- dijo Momoko con una sonrisa

-Además, estaré cuidándolas- dijo Dai sonriendo

Aquellas palabras tranquilizaron un poco a su abuela

* * *

• Al acabar de comer•

Kyoko se encontraba lavando los trastes, los jóvenes ya habían salido de la casa.

Kuriko y Shou paseaban por su nuevo hogar. Habían terminado su tarea y se encontraban curioseando

-Supongo que ese es el cuarto de la abuela- dijo el menor de los Matsubara señalando una puerta

-Mmmm... ¿Entonces que serán esas otras puertas?- preguntó la ojinaranja

Ambos niños abrieron una puerta encontrándose con la habitación de huéspedes

-Nada importante- dijo el peli-verde encogiéndose de hombros

-¿Qué tal esta?- preguntó Kuriko abriendo otra puerta

El interior era una pequeña sala, algo polvosa. Había un pequeño sillón cubierto por una sábana, un par de libreros llenos, un piano y algunos cuadros cubiertos por mantas

-Quizás haya retratos de la familia- comentó Shou con una sonrisa

Ambos niños entraron a la habitación y empezaron a observar algunas cosas que se encontraban ahí

-La abuela no ha limpiado aquí por un largo tiempo- comentó Kuriko mientras su primo asentía

Los dos movieron una de las cubiertas de los cuadros, cerraron los ojos para evitar que el polvo entrara en sus ojos y después de un par de estornudos miraron con asombro el cuadro

-Se parece a Dai...- dijo el pequeño ojiverde

Era el retrato de un joven de 18 años, realmente parecido al mayor de los Matsubara

-Pero no es él... El cuadro fue hecho en 1810...- dijo la menor de las Akatsutsumi mirando una de las esquinas del cuadro

-¡Niños! ¿Dónde están?- preguntó Kyoko desde la sala

Kuriko y Shou se miraron con preocupación, después de colocar la manta que cubría el retrato salieron de la pequeña sala, cada uno a su habitación. Ambos tenían la cabeza llena de preguntas.

* * *

•Por la plaza de Mystical Ville•

Miyako miraba algunas tiendas de ropa. Se había alejado un poco de sus primas y primo.

Observaba todo ilusionada, esperaba comprar algo el fin de semana

Cuando ubicó a sus primos, comenzó a caminar hacia ellos.

Casi cae en el trayecto, pero alguien la detuvo del brazo suavemente

-Lo siento...- dijo mirando a un joven apuesto, rubio y de ojos zafiros

-No te preocupes por eso- dijo Cody con una sonrisa

Miyako se sonrojó y siguió su camino

-Gracias, Adiós- dijo comenzando a caminar mientras el joven la observaba alejarse

-¡Hey, Cody! Vámonos- dijo un joven dirigiéndose al rubio

-Ya voy...- dijo el chico de ojos zafiros con una sonrisa de suficiencia

-¡Miyako! ¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó Dai

-Fui a ver una tienda...- dijo la ojiazul con el sonrojo aun en sus mejillas

Kaoru enarcó una ceja notando el rubor se su prima

Cada vez había menos gente en la plaza conforme el tiempo pasaba. Varios se retiraban algo nerviosos

Momoko giró su vista hacia el bosque, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse.

Recordó las palabras de su abuela mientras caminaba hacia un café con sus primos.

Escuchaba algunos murmullos de la gente al pasar.

* * *

•Mansión Him•

-¿Así que los perros también se enteraron?- preguntó Butch con los brazos cruzados

-Si...- afirmó Boomer molesto

-Pues hay que obligarlos a callar...- murmuró el pelinegro tronando sus dedos

-Sólo empeoraría la situación, no solucionaríamos nada. Además, sería traerle más molestias a papá...- dijo Brick -Suficiente con lo que hizo nuestro primo...-

Los dos restantes no hablaron.

-Saldremos en la noche...- dijo por último el joven pelinaranja

* * *

•En otra habitación de la mansión•

-Eres de lo peor, Valentine- dijo Miko con repulsión

-Comienzas a parecerte a mi tío- dijo el chico sin darle importancia

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! ¡¿No se te ocurrió pensar en los problemas que nos traerías?!- reclamó la castaña con furia -¡¿No pensaste en todos los del clan?!-

-Ni siquiera se porque te estoy escuchando- dijo Valentine alejándose -No es mi culpa que no seas como los demás. Supéralo-

Miko lo vio con desprecio

Valentine cerró la puerta tras de si

-¿Así que te regañaron, Him?- preguntó burlonamente Himeko al joven de cabello cobrizo mientras salía de las sombras

-¿Así que mi primito sigue rechazándote, Shirogane?- regresó mordazmente Valentine causando el enojo de la joven

-Por lo menos no coqueteo con asquerosas mundanas- dijo Himeko con cizaña - ¿Y qué? ¿Ya tienes nueva presa?- preguntó en tono de burla

-Quizá...- respondió el chico con algo de malicia saliendo de su casa -Ya estaba pensando en alguna...-

* * *

•Mansión Gotokuji•

Ya eran las 8:20pm, Kyoko esperaba a sus nietos un poco preocupada. Rogaba que se encontraran bien, puesto que ya había oscurecido

La puerta se abrió dando paso a su nieto y nietas, sanos y salvos.

Respiró aliviada

-Estamos en casa- dijo Momoko mientras se dirigía a su habitación seguida de Miyako

-Lamentamos si te preocupamos, abuela- dijo Kaoru

-Lo importante es que están bien- habló la mujer con una sonrisa -Descansen-

Un poco pasada de las 10, los nuevos "inquilinos" de Kyoko se encontraban en el cuarto de Kaoru hablando

-No nos van a creer...- comenzó a hablar el menor de los Matsubara -¡Encontramos un cuadro de un chico parecido a Dai!-

-¿Enserio?- preguntó Kaoru

-¿Dónde?- preguntó Miyako sorprendida

-En una de las habitaciones de la casa- habló la menor de las Akatsutsumi -Pero la abuela la cerró con llave en la tarde-

-¿Tengo un gemelo?- preguntó el mayor de los Matsubara en tono de broma

Los 6 primos rieron

-Parece que hay toque de queda en este lugar. Casi no había gente en la plaza a eso de las 7:30pm- comentó Momoko

-Aquí oscurece más rápido- concordó Dai

-Además, escuché decir que algunas personas desaparecían en la noche...- agregó la ojirosa mientras un escalofrío recorría en todo los presentes

-Tal vez sólo sean rumores...- dijo el joven de ojos verdes encogiéndose de hombros

* * *

•Mansión Him, despacho del señor Him•

-En verdad lo siento, Richard. Hice lo que pude para borrar los recuerdos de sus mentes, pero son muy resistentes a la magia- comenzó a hablar un hombre de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color

-No hay de que preocuparse, Profesor Utonio. Mientras ellos no hablen estará bien. Aprecio mucho su trabajo- dijo un hombre de cabellos negros y ojos rojos -Es todo por hoy. Salúdeme al pequeño Ken-

-Claro... Por cierto, ¿dónde están los chicos? Hace mucho que no los veo- preguntó el otro hombre mirando para distintos lados

-Salieron... Como de costumbre- respondió el señor Him mientras acompañaba al hombre a la salida

* * *

•En algún lugar•

Un joven corría lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, sin mirar atrás. Sentía escalofríos. Su final estaba cerca.

Llegó a la parte de un bosque y giró lentamente encontrándose con 3 pares de ojos brillantes. Unos azul cobalto, otros verdes jades y finalmente unos ojos rojo sangre.

Eso fue lo último que vio antes de que su vista se nublara.

* * *

•Mansión Gotokuji•

Momoko daba vueltas en su cama. Había terminado de hablar con sus primos hace algunos minutos y ya se encontraba en su habitación.

Miró como la luz de la Luna se colaba por su ventana y se levantó a cerrar la cortina. Vio como todo estaba oscuro que apenas la Luna alumbraba el camino. El hecho de imaginarse afuera le hizo sentir más escalofríos de los que había sentido esa noche. Unos bellos pero extraños ojos vinieron a su mente como relámpago.

* * *

Miyako abrazaba a su pequeño pulpo de peluche. Recordó lo que su abuela había dicho y lo que Momoko había comentado.

Todo esto le hacía temblar de miedo, esperaba que fueran rumores como había sugerido su primo.

* * *

Kaoru miraba el techo de su habitación cuando imaginó un par de ojos verde oscuro.

Eran los de aquel chico que había visto en la mañana.

El había provocado extrañas sensaciones en su interior que no sabía describir. Simplemente había llamado su atención.

Las tres jóvenes cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo poco después de la medianoche.

* * *

Holis! Luna aquí, dejando el cap.

Espero que les guste

Agradeciendo sus follows y favs

Y por supuesto, especialmente a:

_Dumah Djim: _Muchas Gracias por tu review! C: Me alegra que el cap te gustara. Y no te preocupes por lo de sanguijuela XD

_Nogizaka Haruka: _Muchas Gracias por tu review! C: Aquí está el capítulo :)

_I'm the darkness: _Muchas Gracias por tu review! C: Me alegra que el cap te gustara. Aquí está el capi n.n

_Taiga Kaoru: _Muchas Gracias por tu review! C: Me alegra que el cap te gustara. Y espero te guste el capi nuevo

Ya saben: reclamos, dudas, sugerencias, tomatazos; se aceptan n.n

Besos, Luna


	6. Curiosity II

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenecen

_En cursiva aparecerán los pensamientos_

**En negritas son recuerdos o flash backs**

•Cambio de escenario•

* * *

•••CURIOSITY•••

Parte II

_"Pero la curiosidad nunca me dejará ir"- Carly Rae Jepsen_

-Nos vemos más tarde, abuelita- se despidió Miyako mientras sus primos subían al autobús

-Que les vaya bien...- dijo la mujer agitando su mano en modo de despedida

-No me siento a gusto viviendo a costa del dinero de la abuela...- confesó Kaoru en el transporte

-Leí que necesitaban meseras en un café... Podríamos preguntar más tarde...- comentó Momoko

-Sería bueno ayudarle a la abuela con los gastos...- dijo la rubia -Está haciendo mucho por nosotros...-

El autobús finalmente llegó a su destino

-Las veo en el descanso- dijo Dai después de despedirse de las chicas

Las tres jóvenes comenzaron a caminar hacia su salón de clases

Kaoru intentó entrar, pero chocó con alguien

-Disculpa, no puedo pasar...- dijo la ojiverde un poco molesta

-Eso es porque yo iba a pasar antes que tú...- dijo el mediano de los Him tratando de pasar, pues junto con la chica había quedado atorado

-¿No sabes que las damas van primero?- preguntó la azabache molestandose más

-Claro que lo se, lo que pasa es que...- comenzó a excusarse Butch

-Se nota...- dijo Kaoru con sarcasmo

-¿Oye, quién te crees que eres para hablarme así?- preguntó el ojiverde con poca paciencia mientras le lanzaba un mirada que hubiese intimidado a cualquiera

-Te hablo como se me da mi maldita gana...- dijo la joven de ojos esmeraldas con furia sin inmutarse ante la mirada del joven

Un par de rubios y un par pelinaranjas veían la escena

-Parece que alguien encontró la orna de su zapato...- susurró Boomer mientras Brick reía divertido

-Hay que hacer algo antes de que Kaoru haga una tontería...- dijo Miyako con preocupación

-Kaoru, el maestro llegará en cualquier instante...- dijo la ojirosa empujando a su prima hacia un asiento

-¿Viste? ¿Qué se ha creído ese tipo?- preguntó la pelinegra con molestia

El ojirojo y Butch pasaron después de ellas, mientras este último susurraba algunas cosas

-Pido una disculpa, por el comportamiento de mi prima...- dijo la ojiazul un poco apenada dirigiéndose al menor de los Him

-No debes preocuparte- dijo Boomer con una sonrisa -Butch tiene muy poca paciencia...-

Ambos se miraron por unos momentos hasta que una voz los interrumpió

-¡Para acabarla!...- exclamó Kaoru al ver que atrás de ella se sentaba el azabache

-Sólo ignoralo y ya...- dijo la pelinaranja soltando un suspiro

Ambos rubios comenzaron a caminar hacia sus respectivos lugares

•Pasillos de Mystic High•

Miko caminaba lentamente hacia su salón, las palabras que Valentine le había dicho resonaban en su cabeza

_"-No es mi culpa que no seas como los demás...-"_

Un doloroso recuerdo vino a su mente

**Flash Back**

-Yo no quería hacerlo, de verdad, mami...- decía entre sollozos una pequeña castaña de ocho años. Cubría su rostro con sus manos

-Eres tan débil, Miko...- dijo una mujer de cabello castaño al igual que la niña -Sólo era una chica...-

-¡Era mi amiga!- dijo la niña quitando sus manos mostrando su rostro. Su boca estaba teñida de un color rojo al igual que las manos de su madre

-Debes de aprender a no jugar con tu comida...- dijo la mujer con desprecio -No puedo creer que tu hermanita tenga más determinación para esto que tú...- dijo la mujer comenzando a caminar, alejándose

-Yo no pedí esto...- susurró la ojilila derramando algunas lágrimas

**Fin del Flash Back**

-Llega tarde, señorita Shirogane...- la voz del profesor de ciencias hizo que la joven volviera a la realidad

-Lo siento, ¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó Miko en voz baja

El profesor asintió y la castaña caminó hacia su lugar

Ocultó la sorpresa que le produjo encontrar al chico nuevo un asiento atrás de ella

-Hola...- saludó el mayor de los Matsubara con una sonrisa

La chica planeaba ignorarle, pero un instinto hizo que respondiera

-Hola...-

-Me llamo Dai, ¿Y tú?- dijo el ojiverde con una sonrisa

-Miko...- respondió simplemente la castaña al notar las vistas de sus compañeros sobre ella y el peli-verde

•Salón de las chicas•

-Imbécil...- susurró la azabache

-Tarada...- dijo del mismo modo el joven de ojos jades

-Idiota...- volvió a hablar Kaoru

-Babosa...- dijo el azabache con molestia

-...Me compré un nuevo vestido, te lo mostraré luego, Bricky...- habló Himeko en tono alto y coqueto

Brick apretaba sus puños deseando que la menor de la Shirogane se callara, al igual que su hermano dejara de rebajarse con una chica que no llevaba ni dos días completos en la escuela

Un par de insultos más y la voz chillante de la joven de ojos rojizos acabaron con la paciencia

-¡Kaoru, hazme el favor de callarte!- dijo con molestia la ojirosa -¡Y tú!- agregó señalando a Himeko -Luego hablas sobre tu vestido... Ninguno me deja escuchar la clase...- agregó ya fastidiada

-¿Con que derecho se ha creído...- comenzó a hablar la Shirogane con furia

-Ella tiene razón, Himeko...- dijo el joven de ojos rojos -Así que cállate... Eso también va para ti, Butch...-

Himeko giró su vista indignada mientras el pelinaranja rodaba los ojos

Miro con intriga a la dueña de los ojos rosas. Le causaba cierto interés inexplicable.

Para todos pasaba inadvertida una pequeña conversación que había iniciado entre los rubios

-¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó el joven de ojos azules

-Miyako, ¿y tú?- respondió la Gotokuji con una sonrisa

-Boomer...- dijo el menor de los Him

•Primaria de Mystical Ville•

-La abuela tiene miedo de que salgamos tarde...- dijo Shou ofreciéndole una galleta a Ken

-Tiene sentido, hay muchas leyendas en este lugar...- dijo el niño de cabello negro aceptando la galleta -Aunque no se han presentado pruebas de ello...-

-¿Qué clase de leyendas?- preguntó Kuriko

-Hay muchas sobre seres de la oscuridad...- explicó Ken -Acechan por los alrededores del pueblo, cuando el sol se oculta...-

-Suena interesante...- dijo el menor de los Matsubara

-Se dice que hace mucho tiempo, este lugar estaba muy lejos de la civilización...- contaba el pelinegro -Era un lugar que ni siquiera los más valientes se atrevían a pisar, pues se decía que era planificar tu muerte si lo hacías...-

Los ojos de Kuriko y Shou se abrieron enormemente

-Hasta que por el año de 1811, algo cambió...- prosiguió Ken

•Mystic High•

¿Por qué estaba haciendo eso? ¿Hablar tan tranquilamente de su vida con el?

Porque no pudo negarse a esa encantadora y atrayente sonrisa que el chico rubio le regaló

-Y esa es la razón por la que me mudé...- finalizó Miyako al terminar de contar su historia

-En verdad lo siento...- dijo Boomer con sinceridad mirando a la chica

Ambos caminaban hacia la salida

La rubia sonrió con tristeza -Son cosas que pasan...-

Mientras, Momoko y Kaoru hablaban

-Es algo extraño...- dijo la ojirosa mirando a su prima ojiazul

-Al menos ellos tuvieron un buen comienzo...- dijo la azabache encogiéndose de hombros

Momoko negó con la cabeza mientras giraba su vista hacia el joven de cabellos naranjas

¿Como era posible que una persona que apenas conocía podía meterse en sus pensamientos?

Sintió como el joven de orbes rojos la miraba y giró su vista hacia delante

-¿Y ahora que te sucede?- preguntó extrañada la ojiverde al ver el nerviosismo de su prima

•Estacionamiento de la escuela•

-¡Una asquerosa humana!- exclamó Himeko -¡Le dio la razón a esa fea humana!- dijo señalando a la mayor de las Akatsutsumi

-Pues te equivocas en lo fea...- dijo Valentine con una sonrisa burlona

-¡Es simplemente odiosa!- continuó la joven de ojos rojizos

El joven de cabello cobrizo miró intensamente a la pelinaranja

_Esos ojos... ya los he visto antes..._ Pensó

-Himeko, ¿Nos vamos?- habló Miko, se encontraba en el interior de una limusina

-Nos vemos después...- se despidió Himeko entrando junto con su hermana al vehículo

Valentine se despidió con la mano y vio como sus primos se acercaban a el. Después, se retiraron en su vehículo

•Un par de horas más tarde en la Plaza•

-Queríamos saber si podríamos trabajar aquí...- dijo Miyako tímidamente a una mujer de aproximadamente 30 años

-Seguro, solo necesito que llenen esto y podrán empezar desde mañana- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa

Las chicas llenaron lo solicitado

-Muy bien, tomen...- dijo la mujer entregándole unas hojas a cada una -Aquí viene el reglamento, espero puedan leerlo-

-Muchas gracias...- habló Momoko con una sonrisa mientras sus primas y ella salían del establecimiento

•Mansión Gotokuji•

Kyoko había ido a descansar, mientras tanto, Dai lavaba los platos.

-También nos dijo que había muchos hechiceros...- contaba Shou mientras secaba los platos

-¿Enserio?- dijo el mayor de los Matsubara con una sonrisa divertida

-¡Sí!- exclamó Kuriko quien acomodaba los platos -¿No es increíble?-

-Si ustedes lo dicen...- respondió Dai encogiéndose de hombros. Secó sus manos y se dirigió a su habitación

-¿Crees que nos haya creído?- preguntó Shou

-Lo dudó...- contestó la ojinaranja un poco molesta

-Ya estamos en casa...- anunció Miyako mientras entraba

-¿Cómo les fue?- preguntó el menor de los Matsubara

-Bien, mañana empezaremos a trabajar...- respondió su hermana con una sonrisa

-¡Muero de hambre!- exclamó Momoko sobando su estómago provocando la risa de su hermana menor.

•Habitación de Dai•

El peliverde sacó sus cuadernos para comenzar a hacer sus tareas. Aquel par de bellos ojos lilas llegaron a su mente. Suspiró.

Era extraño, por lo general no pensaba mucho en las chicas... ¿Cómo era posible que cierta castaña se metiera en su mente?

•Mansión Shirogane•

-Así que acaban de mudarse aquí... ¿Cierto?- preguntó Miko

-Así es, señorita...- dijo una de las sirvientas mientras le entregaba unas cartas a la mayor de las Shirogane -Su padre dice que debe tener cuidado con esa familia...-

-Supongo que el ordenó eliminarlos...- dijo con tristeza la ojilila recordando cierta plática que había tenido en la escuela

-No se equivoca del todo, señorita- dijo la sirvienta

* * *

Holis! Luna aquí

Agradeciendo los follows, favs y sus reviews n.n

_roxy-chan94_: ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Aquí está la conti n.n disfrutala

_Taiga Kaoru_: ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Aquí está la conti n.n Me alegra que el cap anterior te gustara C: En cuanto a tu pregunta; todo se contestará a su tiempo... Puede que Valentine se fije en quien menos creas

_Dumah Djim_: ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Me alegra que el cap anterior te gustara n.n Aquí esta la conti, te mando muchos besos

_I'm the darkness_: ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Los chicos si lo son n.n. Me alegra que el capítulo anterior te gustara

_SuperDash1_: ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Me halagas en lo de mi forma de escribir UuU A mi me encanta como escribes! Besitos

_Nogizaka Haruka_: ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Lo siento por la espera u.u Espero te guste el capítulo de hoy C:

_Luci-sella_: ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Tenía que aparecer Cody... :l no puedo dejarle el camino fácil a Boomer xc

_Guest_: ¡Muchas gracias por tu review!

Besos, Luna  
PD: Espero hayan tenido unas felices fiestas! n.n


	7. Sobrenatural

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenecen

_En cursiva aparecerán los pensamientos_

**En negritas son recuerdos o flash backs**

•Cambio de escenario•

* * *

•••SOBRENATURAL_•••_

-¿_Podrías ser el diablo? ¿Podrías ser un ángel?_-_ KevinKarla&amp;LaBanda_

Gracias a Dios, el fin de semana había llegado pronto.

Resultaba sorprendente lo rápido que el tiempo pasaba. Todos trataban de acostumbrarse a su nueva vida.

Las chicas habían salido a su nuevo empleo, el resto pasaba el día en la pequeña mansión de Kyoko

-Dai... Estoy aburrido- habló Shou suspirando

-Yo también...- comentó Kuriko integrándose a la plática

El mayor de los Matsubara los miró con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué les parece si jugamos en el patio?- preguntó Dai.

Ambos niños asintieron entusiasmados y salieron corriendo.

Dai admiró el cielo. Estaba oscurecido, anunciando la probabilidad de una tormenta.

* * *

•Horas más tarde, cerca de la plaza de Mystical Ville•

-Enseguida se lo traigo- habló Miyako con una sonrisa mientras apuntaba algo en una pequeña libreta.

Desde la semana pasada, ella y sus primas habían comenzado a trabajar por cuenta propia.

-Gran trabajo, chicas- felicitó Emily, su jefa.

-Hacemos lo que podemos- dijo Momoko con una sonrisa mientras atendía muy amablemente a dos chicos

Kaoru miraba como cada vez había menos gente

-Emily, ¿Cierras temprano en sábado?- preguntó la oji-verde

-Cierro temprano todos los días,- dijo la mujer -No deberías sorprenderte...-

La pelinegra la miró confundida

Mientras más conocía el pueblo, más dudas tenía.

* * *

•Mansión Him•

-Me permito recordarles que pronto será luna llena...- habló un hombre de cabello rojo y rizado -Las odiosas pestes serán imposibles de controlar...- agregó un tanto irritado

-Estoy consiente de eso, señor Shirogane...- dijo el señor Him -Mas no veo el porque no recurrir a nuestra segunda alternativa...-

-¡De ninguna manera!- replicó el señor Shirogane indignado -¡Recurrir a eso jamás!-

-Padre... Yo ocupo la segunda alternativa- habló Miko ofendida –Es mi estilo de vida.-

-Y no estoy de acuerdo con eso...- le contestó su padre decepcionado. De repente su semblante cambió a uno más suave -A propósito, sobre el compromiso entre nuestras familias, Richard... ¿Ya has pensado sobre quien será?-

Boomer, Brick y Butch miraron a su padre de muy mala manera

-Te suplico, mi querido amigo, ten paciencia. Esa decisión aun no la he tomado- respondió el hombre de cabello negro –Y sea cual sea, nuestro clan estará siempre protegido...-

-Bien, pronto tendremos el placer de llamarnos consuegros, nos vemos- se despidió el señor Shirogane.

La joven de ojos lilas negó con la cabeza mientras que su hermana menor sonreía triunfante

En cuanto la familia se retiró, el joven pelinaranja fue el primero en hablar con su tutor

-¿Por qué has decidido comprometer a uno de nosotros con Himeko?-

-Es necesario para preservar nuestra especie y protegernos...- respondió su padre -Butch, Boomer... Retírense...-

Tanto el rubio como el pelinegro miraron a su hermano con cierta comprensión y obedecieron

-No me digas que...- comenzó a hablar el ojirojo temiendo lo que venía a continuación

-Brick, eres el mayor... Sabes que es tu deber- dijo el señor Him seriamente

-¡No me jodas con eso! ¡Ya no estamos en esa época para que decidas con quien juntarme!- exclamó Brick con furia -¡Ya no!-

-No me alces la voz, Brick...- ordenó Richard -Sabes que esto es importante...-

Brick lo miró incrédulo. Salió del despacho de su padre hecho una furia.

* * *

•Plaza de Mystical Ville•

Después de haber ayudado a Emily a cerrar el café, las chicas caminaban hacia su hogar.

Las nubes se dispersaban del cielo, mostrando así, una resplandeciente luna llena que brillaba en lo alto del cielo.

Tanto Miyako como Kaoru caminaban a paso veloz mientras hablaban sobre tareas y otras cosas referentes a la escuela.

Momoko iba más atrás, revisando actualizaciones de sus comics preferidos en su celular.

No supo como ni cuando, pero se había desviado del camino y ahora se encontraba en un lado completamente diferente. Había perdido de vista el sendero.

-¿Miyako?- preguntó la joven pelinaranja un poco nerviosa

La poca luz que daba la Luna se iba ocultando por algunas nubes que eran movidas por el viento.

-¿Kaoru?- volvió hablar la chica, con miedo en su voz.

No recibió ninguna respuesta.

Un par de minutos después, escuchó un fuerte aullido la hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda.

¿Moverse o no? Esa pregunta rondaba por la cabeza de Momoko.

Se sintió observada y eso la asustó más. Quiso pensar que estaba volviéndose paranoica, pero otro aullido y un par de ojos cafés en la oscuridad hicieron que su estómago se encogiera.

Poco a poco vio como una especie de lobo, más grande de lo normal, salía de su escondite y se acercaba a ella.

El gruñido que soltó le dejó claro que no quería su amistad precisamente.

La joven de orbes rosas comenzó a rezar en voz baja mientras retrocedía lentamente.

Otro gruñido se oyó y el lobo comenzó a avanzar amenazantemente hacia la pelinaranja.

Las piernas de Momoko no respondían a sus ganas de huir de la criatura, así que se cubrió esperando el ataque del animal, el cual nunca llegó. Podría jurar que incluso escuchó un quejido por parte del animal.

Le sorprendió ver una silueta masculina adelante de ella. Parecía que el chico la había protegido del ataque

Mayor sorpresa se llevó cuando vio como se alejaba el lobo.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Brick mirando a la ojirosa quien parecía no oír las palabras del joven

-Sí...-respondió Momoko en un susurro

Al ver que la chica seguía un poco nerviosa, el ojirojo la llevó hasta la plaza.

-¿Esa criatura no te hizo nada?- preguntó preocupada la pelinaranja

-¿Qué podría hacerme esa cosa?- respondió Brick con una sonrisa orgullosa

Momoko se sonrojó un poco, sin saber porque

-Será mejor que te lleve a casa...- dijo el pelinaranja

Ambos jóvenes comenzaron a caminar con la luz de la Luna iluminandolos

-Gracias...- dijo la pelinaranja un poco nerviosa al no saber el nombre de su salvador

-Brick...- habló el ojirojo con una sonrisa de suficiencia

-Gracias, Brick...- dijo Momoko correspondiendo con una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

¡Hola! Luna aquí n.n Agradeciendo favs, follows y reviews:

_SuperDash1: _¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Perdona que tarde en actualizar, la escuela no me deja u.u Espero te guste el cap n.n

_Sweat Blueberry: _¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Espero que te guste el capítulo n.n

_Violeta5006_: ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Espero te guste el cap y gracias por tus buenos deseos n.n

_Miss Wounds_: ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! ¡Que alegría volver a saber de ti! No te preocupes por lo de no leerme desde hace tiempo, en parte he tenido culpa. Yo también entre a otro fandom y empecé a vagar en FF como lectora n.n' Me alegra que la historia te esté gustando, y espero te guste el cap n.n Veo que no se te escapa nada

_I'm the darkness_: ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Me alegra que te fascine la trama n.n Y gracias por la sugerencia referente a Shou n.n Es buena

Ya saben, reclamos, dudas, sugerencias se aceptan n.n

Besos, _Luna_


	8. Bad Romance

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenecen

_En cursiva aparecerán los pensamientos_

**En negritas son recuerdos o flash backs**

•Cambio de escenario•

* * *

•••BAD ROMANCE•••

_"Te quiero como amante y quiero tu venganza, tú y yo podríamos escribir un mal romance"_—Lady Gaga

* * *

— ¡Momoko! —Gritó Kaoru quien buscaba a su prima—. ¿Dónde se metió?

— ¡Momoko! Creí que venía detrás de nosotras —dijo Miyako con preocupación.

Kaoru miró la luz de la luna. Suplicó a Dios que su prima estuviera bien.

Una voz la hizo bajar la mirada.

— ¡Hey!

Miyako sonrió.

—Momoko, gracias al cielo estás bien. ¿Dónde estabas? —dijo la rubia abrazando a su prima como si hubieran sido horas y no minutos los que habían pasado.

—Lo siento, de verdad. Me distraje unos segundos y cuando volteé a ver ya no estaban —habló la ojirosa correspondiendo el abrazo—. De no haber sido por Brick no se que hubiera pasado.

— ¿Brick? —preguntó la azabache sin entender.

—Sí —respondió Momoko buscando con su vista al ojirojo—. Podría jurar que estaba atrás de mí —agregó confundida al no encontrarlo.

Kaoru miró fijamente el bosque.

—Lo importante es que estás aquí —dijo la rubia tomando las manos de su prima—. Será mejor que volvamos a casa.

Las tres primas comenzaron a caminar en dirección a su hogar.

La ojirosa observó las sombras que rodeaban el bosque, al igual que la resplandeciente luna brillaba sobre el.

Al llegar a su hogar, las tres chicas fueron recibidas por Dai.

— ¿Qué tal el trabajo? —preguntó el mayor de los Matsubara cerrando la puerta tras de ellas.

—Bien —respondió simplemente su hermana.

Ninguna mencionó el incidente de Momoko.

—La abuela se quedó dormida —habló Kuriko quien bajaba de las escaleras—. Dijo que mañana nos dirá algo importante.

Dai sirvió leche en seis vasos e invitó al resto a sentarse.

— ¿Saben? Este lugar cada vez me parece más extraño —opinó la ojiverde.

—Yo creo que es interesante —comentó su hermano.

—No se, yo no entiendo algunas cosas —la pelinaranja respiró hondo.

—Yo no viviría tranquila sabiendo que en esté lugar habitaron seres oscuros —dijo la menor de las Akatsutsumi.

—Ya te dije que esas cosas no existen, Kuriko —dijo Dai a su prima mientras rodaba los ojos.

—Tal vez sí. Yo le creo a Ken —habló la ojinaranja cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Quién es ese? —preguntó Kaoru con una ceja alzada.

—Es nuestro amigo —respondió Shou—. Es hijo del Profesor Utonium, un científico muy prestigioso y amigo de la familia Him.

— ¿Him? —inquirió Momoko.

—Sí.

—Los Him son muy amables —dijo Miyako con una sonrisa—. Boomer es un buen chico.

—Pues yo no creo que todos sean muy amables —opinó la azabache con el seño fruncido recordando al apuesto azabache.

—Ken dice que esa familia es un poco extraña, al igual que la familia Shirogane —comentó Kuriko.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver la familia Shirogane en esto? —preguntó Dai.

—Creo que son familias con algún tipo de alianza —contestó su hermano menor—. Si supieran lo que nos contaron.

—Yo ya no quiero oír de eso —dijo Kaoru comenzando a caminar hacia su habitación—. Descansen.

Momoko bostezó.

—Iré a dormir, buenas noches —dijo la ojirosa, en realidad seguía pensando en su salvador.

"_¿Cómo es que el sabía donde estaba? ¿Cómo es que el derribó a ese lobo?" _pensaba Momoko.

Pronto el resto subió a sus habitaciones.

La joven ojiazul miró la puerta de su abuela.

—Buenas noches abuelita —susurró con una sonrisa antes de entrar a su habitación.

* * *

•Mansión Him•

Miko contemplaba aquel retrato que lucía arriba de la chimenea.

Resultaba un tanto extraño observarlo, sobretodo para ella.

—Es hermosa, ¿no? —la voz del señor Him la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—No sabría ni que decir —respondió la castaña.

El hombre se acercó y miró la pintura.

—Es increíble el parecido entre la condesa Elizabeth y tú —dijo Richard con una sonrisa. — ¿Tus padres nunca te lo han dicho?

Miko suspiró.

Tampoco es que ella llevase una buena relación con ellos.

—Ni siquiera la habían mencionado.

—Tal vez porque ella es la protagonista de una trágica historia para la comunidad vampírica... Y para los humanos.

— ¿Qué sucedió con ella? —inquirió la ojilila con curiosidad.

—Es una pequeña historia, que sucedió hace algunos siglos...

* * *

Antes de que Mystical Ville fuese lo que es, era parte del bosque. Sólo había algunos elegantes castillos y residencias escondidos entre la espesura de los árboles.

Parte de nuestra raza habitaba ahí. Entre ellos la condesa y su familia.

Ella era una hermosa mujer, valiente y fría. Admirada por su inteligencia y astucia.

Nuestros antecesores obtenían su alimento de los pueblos cercanos, generalmente acechaban a los jóvenes humanos, fuesen mujeres u hombres, eran presa fácil por ingenuos y usualmente rebeldes.

Sin embargo, un chico impetuoso y atrevido se adentró en lo profundo del bosque.

Un humano cualquiera, pensaba nuestra estirpe. Un asunto sencillo, hasta un pequeño podría acabarlo.

Mas ese hombre logró aniquilar a varios vampiros solo.

Con poderosas armas había asesinado a algunos de nosotros en cuestión de minutos. Era fuerte, e inteligente. Un digno rival.

Pronto, más humanos se le unieron, y junto con los hombres lobos, llegaron a ser un peligro para la comunidad. Se llegó a pensar en la posibilidad de mudarnos.

La condesa Elizabeth no se quedó de brazos cruzados y planeó ella misma aniquilar al principal causante. Era fuerte el desprecio que sentía por aquella persona quien había terminado con la vida de sus amigos.

Y por supuesto, aquel joven, llamado Alexander había decidido acabar con nuestra comunidad, empezando con ella, puesto que la joven era una de las principales amenazas para su pueblo, gracias a su hermosura que engatusaba a los hombres.

Sin embargo, nadie sabía que clase de broma jugaría el destino, y ellos dos se conocieron, enamorándose quizá a primera vista.

La idea de aniquilar la raza de cada uno pronto les pareció una locura.

Elizabeth dejó de beber sangre humana, comenzando a debilitarse. Finalmente, siguiendo un consejo, se alimentó de sangre animal.

Alexander ya no iba a cazar vampiros con el resto de sus conocidos. De esos asuntos se mantenía alejado.

Había rumores de que ese par se veía a escondidas.

Un día, Elizabeth fue descubierta por algunos hombres de Alexander, quien la defendió a capa y espada. Eso fue considerado cómo traición.

Fue entonces cuando las familias de ambos entendieron y ordenaron por separado la ejecución de cada uno.

Los Condes no sentían más que asco por los sentimientos que su hija había desarrollado hacia aquel humano.

Los padres del joven se decepcionaron por completo de él. No podían creer que su hijo protegiera al asesino de su pueblo.

Ambos suplicaron que dejasen vivir a su amante y tomaran su vida a cambio...

* * *

—Entonces... —comenzó a hablar Miko en un susurró.

—Entonces se desató una guerra, donde ningún bando ganó —dijo Richard con una sonrisa triste—. Y ambos enamorados murieron.

— ¿Pero cómo?

—Habían acordado verse para advertirse de los posibles ataques. Y justo en ese momento fu cuando la familia de Alexander asesinó a la condesa con una estaca, mientras que el padre de ésta asesinaba al joven con su fuerza.

—Cielos —la castaña llevó sus manos al pecho.

—Ese tipo de historias traen varias lecciones —habló el hombre mientras salía de la habitación—. A veces el rencor y el odio provocan muchas cosas desagradables

Miko contempló el cuadro nuevamente.

—Cuanto lo siento... —habló la ojilila con tristeza mirando la pintura de aquella joven vampira que se parecía a ella.

* * *

•Despacho del señor Him•

—Me informaron que deseaba verme —dijo Richard hacia cierta figura.

—Sabe muy bien a lo que he venido —la voz de Kyoko era seria.

El hombre respiró hondo. Al parecer ya sabía la verdad.

—De verdad, señora Gotokuji, lamento lo que ocurrió.

— ¡Ellos no tenían la culpa de sus descuidos! —exclamó la mujer.

El señor Him se quedó callado.

— ¡El día en que pierda a sus hijos entenderá por lo que estoy sufriendo! —La anciana habló con algunas lágrimas—. No me gustaría verlo cuando llegue ese día —salió del despacho azotando la puerta.

Hubo un tono bastante extraño en las palabras de Kyoko.

Richard ya no sabía que pensar acerca de lo sucedido.

* * *

Hola personitas :3

Espero les guste el capítulo :3

¡Gracias por sus fav, follows y reviews!

I'm darkness: ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! C: Perdona mi error u.u

I'm the darkness: ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! C: No mates al señor Him e.e

TheCheesyGirlOfTheSmallGesture: ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! C: Gracias por decir que es emocionante :3


	9. Towa no Kizuna

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenecen.

_En cursiva aparecerán los pensamientos._

**En negritas son recuerdos o flash backs.**

•Cambio de escenario•

* * *

•••TOWA NO KIZUNA•••

"_Tú me enseñaste que son los vínculos eternos, debido a que me enseñaste que es la amabilidad. Gracias a ti aprendí el significado de la fortaleza, te lo agradezco_..."-Daisy x Daysi

* * *

Los domingos empezaban tarde, tanto las Akatsutsumi como los Matsubara despertaban casi al medio día.

Miyako era la única que despertaba no tan tarde.

Había comenzado a preparar el desayuno para sus primos, a los que ella consideraba sus hermanos.

Después de tanto meditarlo, la rubia había decidido que era buena idea ir a despertar a su abuelita, y contarle el incidente de Momoko.

Subió hacia la habitación de Kyoko y tocó la puerta un par de veces.

No hubo respuesta.

— ¿Abuelita? —preguntó la joven abriendo la puerta lentamente y notando que la cama de su abuela estaba perfectamente hecha.

Cerró y se dirigió a la habitación de Dai.

—¿Dai? —la rubia llamó al mayor de los Matsubara.

Escuchó los pasos de su primo al acercarse a la puerta.

—Buenos días, Miyako. ¿Sucede algo? —preguntó el peliverde frotándose los ojos.

— ¿La abuela salió?

—No que yo sepa —respondió el ojiverde extrañado—. ¿Por qué?

—No estaba en su habitación.

* * *

Minutos más tarde, Kaoru y Momoko buscaban a su abuela en el jardín.

—No está por ningún lado —habló la morocha.

— ¿Crees que Shou y Kuriko sepan algo? —preguntó la ojirosa.

—Lo dudo, además no quiero despertarlos.

Ambas jóvenes entraron de nuevo a la casa.

— ¿Y bien? —preguntó Dai.

—La abuela adora su jardín, pero no estaba ahí —respondió Momoko.

— ¡Chicos! —la voz de Miyako se oyó desde el piso de arriba—. La abuela dejó algo aquí.

El resto subió hasta la habitación de Kyoko.

— ¿Qué ocurre Miyako? —preguntó la mayor de las Akatsutsumi.

—La abuela dejó esto —respondió la ojiazul mostrando cuatro pequeños sobres junto con una nota, ubicados en el buró de su abuela.

El peliverde tomó el recado y comenzó a leer en voz alta:

"_Mis pequeños, he salido a ver a un viejo amigo, quizá sea un gran pretexto hacia mi misma por no encontrar el valor suficiente para decirles la verdad..._

Dai se detuvo encontrándose con las miradas de las chicas.

Era obvio que la letra era de su abuela, ¿pero por qué había escrito de esa forma?

El joven prosiguió:

_En los sobres que coloqué a un lado de esta nota puede que hallen las respuestas que necesitan, me gustaría explicarles tantas cosas... Pero inclusive la voz me falla... Sean fuertes._

_Los quiere, su abuela."_

Dai finalizó de leer la nota y miró los sobres que reposaban en aquel buró.

Los tomó y observó los nombres. Le repartió los sobres a sus primas y finalmente le dio uno a su hermana.

—Creo que deberíamos leerlas —habló la ojiverde finalmente.

Ante las miradas de confusión y cierta preocupación, Dai abrió el sobre que le correspondía, sacando así la carta que iba dirigida a él.

Las chicas imitaron la acción.

Momoko dio un largo suspiro y comenzó a leer:

"_Querida hija:_

_Si tú estas leyendo esto sólo puede significar dos cosas..._

_La primera: tu padre y yo ya no estamos en este mundo..."_

Se detuvo un momento mientras el corazón se le oprimía.

Miyako tenía la misma expresión mientras sus ojos un tanto vidriosos continuaban leyendo la carta que su padre le había dejado:

"_Y no hay nada que lamente más en el mundo que no estar ya contigo... Ni haberme despedido de ti, mi pequeña..."_

Kaoru arrugó con sus manos el papel que tenía frente a sus ojos:

"_Cómo me gustaría abrazarlos y decirles que todo estará bien, que su padre y yo estamos bien..."_

Dai imitó las acciones de su hermana:

"_Sabes que te corresponderá cuidar de tu hermano y hermana ahora, y sé que lo harás a la perfección..."_

La ojirosa limpió rápidamente las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir:

"_Sé que cuidarás a Kuriko, y que la abuela las protegerá tanto o mejor que nosotros... Duele escribirlo como el saber que un día podrían vivirlo..."_

La rubia sintió húmedas sus mejillas pero no paró su lectura:

"_La segunda razón por la que esta carta está en tu poder es la siguiente: Así como hay luz que ilumina y alegra los días, existe la oscuridad, así como existe la bondad existe la maldad..."_

La joven de ojos verdes respiró hondo, no entendía a donde iba la cosa:

"_Las viejas historias no siempre son sólo mitos o leyendas, la verdad se esconde en ellas..."_

El mayor de los Matsubara tenía la mirada seria:

"_Si tu abuela te ha dado esta carta es por que sabe muy bien la razón de todo esto, sabe que los seres oscuros acechan... Sólo intenta protegerlos..."_

Momoko abrió los ojos enormemente:

"_Aquellas historias de vampiros y hechiceros, de demonios y lobos son ciertas, debes tener cuidado con lo que tus ojos ven, y con lo que no ven..."_

Miyako respiró hondo:

"_Nuestra familia luchaba contra ellos, los héroes de esas historias era nuestra familia, luchaba por el bien hasta encontrar la paz..."_

Kaoru no podía creer lo que leía:

"_Esa paz se ha visto amenazada varias veces... Y esta no es la excepción, hija... Que más me gustaría que alejarte de esta próxima guerra..."_

Dai leía seriamente:

"_Nuestros antepasados en un tiempo eran los mejores cazadores, los mejores detectives y los mejores maestros... Es algo que se lleva en la sangre..."_

La pelinaranja suspiró:

"_Tu abuela se encargará de entrenarte tal y como mi padre lo hizo conmigo... Ella sabrá que es lo correcto..."_

La ojiazul no supo si sonreír o llorar:

"_Recuerda lo mucho que tu madre y yo te amamos, que a pesar de no estar físicamente contigo, siempre nos mantendremos en tu corazón..."_

La azabache no tenia expresión en su rostro:

"_Es el momento de que seas valiente, mi pequeña. Más valiente de lo que eres..."_

Los cuatro finalizaron de leer la carta:

"_Lo más importante, no dejes que la oscuridad se apodere de ti..._

_Con amor, tu madre/padre."_

Kyoko los vio desde la puerta con la mano en el pecho.

Le partía el corazón ver a sus nietos de ese modo...

—Mis niños —la voz de la anciana hizo que los jóvenes giraran sus ojos hacia ella.

Miyako corrió hacia sus brazos refugiándose en ellos, como si tuviese 7 años.

Kyoko la abrazó y no pudo evitar recordar a su hijo, el padre de Miyako.

—Vengan, pequeños. Es el momento de mostrarles algo —el tono de Kyoko era serio pero con un toque de compasión.

* * *

El asombro fue tal al ver donde los había llevado su abuela.

Aquel cuarto cuyo paso estaba más que prohibido, abría su puerta únicamente para ellos.

Llenos de polvo, en las paredes colgaban algunos cuadros, se podía deducir que eran de miembros importantes en la familia, quienes marcarían las generaciones.

Sin embargo, lo que sorprendía mucho más a los chicos eran las distintas armas que colgaban ahí, muebles finamente tallados en manera que guardaban toda clase de espadas, dagas y ballestas. Inclusive había libreros llenos, donde los libros esperaban ser leídos nuevamente.

— ¿Qué es esto, abuela? —finalmente Kaoru se animó a preguntar.

—Esto era el almacén de armas —respondió Kyoko con una sonrisa.

Dai tomó una espada y la alzó en modo de pelea. Se sintió conectado con ella.

Su abuela golpeó su pie con un bastón, y con el mismo alzó su brazo.

—Esta es la forma correcta —la mujer sonrió.

— ¿Nos enseñarás? —preguntó Miyako tomando un crucifijo de oro.

— ¿Qué pregunta es esa, querida? Por supuesto.

Momoko miró fijamente una ballesta.

— ¿Cuándo empezaremos a entrenar? —habló la ojirosa.

—Hoy mismo.

* * *

•Un par de semanas más tarde•

El lunes en la mañana, Kyoko despidió a sus nietos, preguntándose si estaría haciendo correcto. Suspiró y entró a la casa

* * *

•Pasillos de Mystic High•

Sólo dos minutos y empezaría la clase.

Miyako entró con prisa al salón chocando con Boomer.

—Mil disculpas —la rubia habló mirando al joven.

—¿Miyako? No te preocupes —el menor de los Him le sonrió—. Creo que es costumbre mía chocar con la gente.

Una risa escapó de los labios de Miyako.

— ¡Boomer! —la rubia lo codeó—. Oye, ¿harías equipo conmigo en el proyecto de ciencias?

El ojiazul se sorprendió por la propuesta.

— ¿Yo? ¿No harás equipo con alguna de tus primas?

—No sabría por quien decidirme. Y tú eres la persona más cercana que conozco —la chica sonrió—. Tengo confianza en ti.

Esas palabras conmovieron de alguna forma al rubio. ¿Cómo una criatura tan delicada y hermosa como ella podría confiar en algo como él?

—De acuerdo, si lo pides de esa manera está bien.

— ¿De verdad? ¡Gracias! —Miyako tomó las manos de Boomer con una sonrisa.

El ojiazul hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor, como si algo lo quemase. Soltó sus manos lentamente.

Viendo la muñeca de la Gotokuji, el joven se percató de que usaba una pulsera de plata con un pequeño crucifijo.

Tragó saliva. Nunca había visto uno de esos en su vida.

— ¿Pasa algo, Boomer? —los ojos y tono de voz de Miyako expresaban preocupación.

—Nada, un pequeño dolor —respondió el rubio sonriendo ligeramente.

El timbre sonó anunciando el comienzo de clase.

—Será mejor que nos sentemos —dijo Boomer sin expresión en el rostro.

La rubia obedeció sentándose cerca de él.

Al entrar al salón Kaoru y Momoko la miraron de mala manera.

—Pequeña traidora —susurró la ojirosa.

Miyako le sonrió tiernamente. Sabía que aquellas palabras sólo eran de juego.

La ojiverde, quien tenía su vista hacia la ventana, rodó sus ojos al ver llegar a los dos Him faltantes.

La presencia de esos hermanos le incomodaba, sobre todo el mediano.

Tenía un porte elegante, demasiado para su gusto. Sus movimientos eran suaves, con gracia, incluso si era para colocarse los audífonos.

Lo peor de todo era ese rostro tan pálido sin dejar de ser atrayente, ese par de ojos jade en donde podría perderse, como si fuese un bosque.

Sacudió la cabeza tratando de quitarse esos pensamientos. Como si eso fuese posible.

Momoko devoraba una galleta en ese momento.

— ¿No qué, Kaoru? —preguntó la Akatsutsumi con la boca llena al ver a su prima negar frenéticamente.

—Nada, no entiendo lo que el profesor quiere decir —respondió la morocha.

—Si vieras la explicación del profesor en lugar de ver hacia la nada quizás entenderías.

La pelirroja tomó otra galleta.

Brick la observaba fijamente.

Se preguntaba cuando volvería a hablar con ella, y si acaso ella habría mencionado algo sobre el bosque.

Himeko resopló molesta. No toleraba la idea de que su prometido estuviese observando a alguien que no fuera ella.

—Si te enojas te saldrán arrugas muy pronto —la voz burlona de Valentine hizo a la joven enfurecer.

—A mi no me pueden salir arrugas —dijo la menor de las Shirogane de forma altanera.

—Esa chica te está complicando la vida, ¿verdad?

—Tomaré su flacucho cuellito y voy a...

— ¿Vas a qué? —preguntó el castaño divertido.

Sabía que Himeko podría animarse siquiera a intentarlo. Rió al ver a la castaña como si intentase ahorcar a alguien.

Su vista se dirigió a esa joven que lo había atraído. Su olor resultaba tan atrayente. Y que decir de su figura y rostro. Estaba seguro que valdría la pena intentar atraparla sólo para él.

Miyako escribió un poco en su libreta. Guió su vista a Boomer.

— ¿Seguro que te encuentras bien? —preguntó la rubia.

El ojiazul se sorprendió ante el tacto pero no pudo evitar sonreír.

—De verdad estoy bien, Miyako.

—De acuerdo... —la Gotokuji suspiró—. ¿Quieres que nos veamos en tu casa o en la mía?

Boomer meditó las opciones.

— ¿Te parecería ir a un café en la tarde?

* * *

•Mansión Him•

—Te lo digo en serio, Richard. Esa anciana puede ser peligrosa —la voz del señor Shirogane mostraba seriedad.

El señor Him sólo miraba hacia la ventana.

—Es necesario que la elimines.

— ¿Y acabar con la paz que nuestro clan luchó por tanto tiempo? Sólo nos arriesgaríamos a una catástrofe —protestó Richard.

—Es sólo una anciana.

—He dicho que no, señor Shirogane. Créame es lo mejor.

El padre de Himeko alisó su traje.

—Bien, si usted lo dice. Me retiro, ¿podría informarle a Valentine que me gustaría verlo?

—Por supuesto.

El señor Shirogane sonrió con cierto aire de malicia.

—Gracias.

* * *

Nogizaka Haruka: ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! :3 Tu también dejas la historia en la mejor parte TuT Espero te guste el capítulo. Te asmoro x3

Real Nozomi: ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! C: No te equivocas del todo e.e me basé un poco en Cazadores de Sombras.

Shinku kitsune: ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! :3 Pronto sabrás lo que ya sabe, la abuela Kyoko es genial lml. Bricky estará tras los huesos de Momoko x3


End file.
